


The Case of the Package

by Skylark50



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck needs to keep track of which address he uses, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Maddie Buckley is a Good Sister, No Beta, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark50/pseuds/Skylark50
Summary: Buck lost a package. Honestly he needs it back. That’s it, that’s the fic.I own nothing!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The Case of the Package

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nilshki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/gifts).



> This came out from a prompt. I have no shame and no beta. Tonight we die like our feelings in Buck Begins! 
> 
> Warning for the overuse of the word “package.”

**“Look it wasn’t delivered here.”** Came the frantic voice of one Evan “Buck” Buckley. Buck looked at his phone, eyes frantic and a hand running through his hair. 

**“Look where was it dropped off?”**

**“At the address I provided. Then it should be here.”**

**“I’ll be filing a complaint. Thank you.”** Buck hung up and sighed loudly. Looking down at his phone, he tapped out a quick message to his landlord. 

To: Dickhead 12:47

Need to let you know a package that I ordered is missing. 

From: Dickhead 12:50

Not my issue. Contact 9-1-1 for lost or stolen property. 

**“You have got to be kidding me.”** Buck muttered. He slapped his hand against thigh, biting his lip. On one hand- this is stupid and he shouldn’t be contemplating calling 9-1-1 for a missing package. On the other- he wanted his goddamn package. It was important, that package. It was going pretty up another package to hopefully be opened to get another package inside that package. 

God, if there was one, was laughing his ass off. Taking his phone he sent another message off. 

To: Maddie Bear 13:00

Hey are you busy?

From: Maddie Bear 13:00

God no. In fact I’m bored. Entertain me.

Buck smiled ruefully and called his sister...using 9-1-1.

_ “9-1-1 what’s your emergency?” _

**“Maddie, it’s me. I need a favor. I was told to call 9-1-1 for this but I think it’s so stupid.”**

“ _ Well let’s see. What’s going on?” _

**“I had a package stolen from my door. It costed a pretty penny. Would I still report it through 9-1-1 like the landlord said?”**

**_“_ ** _ Frankly your landlord is a lazy ass moron. But this is good entertainment. Thank you. Ok so how much monetary value we talkin bout?”  _

“ **Like total? Two hundred sixteen dollars and eighty-seven cents.** ” Buck heard his sister whistle into the microphone. 

_ “Damn. Ok so what did you order? Did you call the shipping faculty? The entity that was sending the package?”  _

**“So I did call the entity that sent the package. They basically told me I was sore out of luck. I didn’t call the carrier faculty- well correction I haven’t gotten through to them yet. I did send an email though. And uhhh do I have to answer the other question?”**

_ “Well now yeah, I’m curious.” _

“ **Maddie** .” Buck whined, blushing like crazy. He heard his sister smile over the line and he groaned. 

**“You’re the worst, I want a replacement, you hear me? I demand a replacement sister.”**

_ “Oh shush. You love me. Can’t live without me. Now spill.” _

Taking a deep breath Buck groaned and began to babble.

**“So it’s a package ok. And it had some...under things to help me feel better about my body and scars. And some uhh...other,”**

“ _ Oh my god buck stop! I don’t want to know what’s in your package anymore!” _ Buck choked on a laugh, being a certified child at heart causing his brain to go into the gutter at lightning speed. 

His phone dinged and he pulled the phone away. 

**“Oh hey! The shipping faculty got back to me. Thanks Maddie, hope you ain’t bored anymore.”** He hung up with the sound of a raspberry in his ear before he opened up the email. 

Reading the email however brought twisted emotions. The faculty had delivered to the address provided. Except,  _ it wasn’t his address.  _ **It was Eddie’s.**

“ **Fuck** !” Buck gasped, scrabbling for his wallet and keys. He barreled down the stairs, the elevator still out of operation. If he sped, and didn’t get arrested, he could totally beat Eddie to his house and no one would be the wiser. 

That’s what he did, pushing the limit of speed like a lunatic. Except when he arrived at Eddie's house his heart dropped. The truck was there. That meant Eddie was home. Eddie could have the package. Throwing the Jeep in park, he bolted out and knocked on the door. There was no package on the stoop and it was causing his heart to hammer. 

The door opened and there stood Eddie. Holding a package with Buck’s name on it, and it was open.  _ Shit nuggets! _

**“I didn’t know we progressed this far Buck. Sending your mail to my house?”** Eddie’s voice was smooth and dark, like the richest chocolate. If buck wasn’t freaking out, he would be totally turned on. 

**“Please tell me you didn’t,”** he begged and he whined when Eddie flashed him a dirty smile. 

**“This was a very interesting package, honestly. Were you waiting for this package? Were you gonna use it to dress up another sort of package? Were you wanting another package in return?”** Buck almost swallowed his tongue. 

How dare Eddie be this hot? The fucken audacity! If he wasn’t so tongue tied and frazzled he would totally run with his opportunity. Goes to reason though that he couldn’t think straight. 

Buck opened his mouth, hopefully to squeak out an explanation, but a strong hand darted out the door and grabbed his belt, yanking him inside. 

**“Why don’t you go get prettied up baby? I wanna open my package up and give you mine in return.”**

Buck slammed the door behind him. Happy at least the package got him what he wanted. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
